lucernefandomcom-20200216-history
Cerena Lannister
' Cerena Lannister' is the daughter of Stafford and Lalana Lannister making her a member of House Lannister. Cerena Lannister has two siblings in the form of Daven, and Myrielle Lannister of whome Myrielle runs the personal families estate as well as much of the finances of her families personal desires and for this reason she knows a lot about the inner workings of the house and is the closest person to Cersei Lannister, while her brother Daven is a strong warrior of whome is close to Jamie Lannister to current heir of House Lannister and has adopted the behavior of his cousin in that he is very slow to forgive and quick to anger. After being engaged to Derek Nighting he died leading to her aunt Cersei Lannister arranging her a marriage with Harrion Piper of whom is the current second heir of House Piper thus making the marriage a very important event. With Harrion Piper she has two children in the form of Joette, and Tylin Piper of which Tylin is squiring under his father and is a skilled young man, while their daughter Joette is still young at the time of Burning Dreams. Cerena Lannister would have a rather uneventuful early life, and her youth was overshadowed greatly by the excellense of her older sister Myrielle in the arts of finance, while her brother's skill in fighting became clear to everyone around. Seen by her parents as the expendable child she would be offered to House Nighting when she was only nine years old, and she would be engaged to Darek Nighting shortly after this. As a nine year old with little knowledge of these matters she had a lot of difficulty in cultivating a relationship with Darek, and it was probably for the best that he stayed away from her after realizing how pathetically young she was. This distance made her depressed because despite the fact that she didn't care for him, nor did she want to be close to him as a person she also knew he was her future husband and he should love her. She planned to be better when he returned but it would be years before he returned and when he did they did get along better, but he died shortly after his return to see her in Lannistane. Her aunt Cersei Lannister had noticed the changes in Cerena's behavior and thus she pushed for Cerena to be pushed into the engagement debate with Harrion Piper the young second heir to House Piper. History Early History Cerena Lannister would have a rather uneventuful early life, and her youth was overshadowed greatly by the excellense of her older sister Myrielle in the arts of finance, while her brother's skill in fighting became clear to everyone around. Seen by her parents as the expendable child she would be offered to House Nighting when she was only nine years old, and she would be engaged to Darek Nighting shortly after this. Darek Nighting : "I realized to late that it was my duty to love him. I had an idiolistic view that I should just instinctivly love my husband because of some romantic notion, but that was never the truth. The truth is that family is all that matters in the end." : -Cerena Lannister As a nine year old with little knowledge of these matters she had a lot of difficulty in cultivating a relationship with Darek, and it was probably for the best that he stayed away from her after realizing how pathetically young she was. This distance made her depressed because despite the fact that she didn't care for him, nor did she want to be close to him as a person she also knew he was her future husband and he should love her. She planned to be better when he returned but it would be years before he returned and when he did they did get along better, but he died shortly after his return to see her in Lannistane. Cerena was overtly depressed about his death as she felt that she had utterly failed her family in her assigned task. As she struggled with this guilt her aunt Cersei Lannister would provide her with assistence when she made Cerena aware of the fact that House Lannister would have lost reputation had she been married to him as House Nighting was now seen as a very bad house that noone wanted to be related too. Harrion Piper : "I was determined that the mistakes I made with Derek Nighting I would not make with Harrion Piper. I went into this relationship knowing exactly what my role was. I had to make him fall in love with me, and love him back with no reservations. Only by doing this could I make my family proud." : -Cerena Lannister Family Members Stafford Lannister - Father Lalana Lannister - Mother Daven Lannister - Brother Myrielle Lannister - Sister Relationships Harrion Piper See Also : Harrion Piper Category:House Lannister Category:House Piper Category:People Category:Human Category:Ostrogoth Category:People of the Riverlands Category:People of Castamere